


Give You My Heart (Give You My Part)

by SharmanPuppies



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just let Seungwoo sleep, M/M, Seungwoo is Soft for Yohan, Sweet, and the kids, but wbk, this is just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: Seungwoo may not know exactly what he got himself into, but he does know that whatever it is, he wouldn’t change it for the world.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Give You My Heart (Give You My Part)

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of my series but self-indulgent Seunghan (is that their ship name???) fluff Bc I’m a sad bitch and it’s always Missing X1 Hours 
> 
> Anyway, title from U Got It

Seungwoo isn’t quite sure what the hell he got himself into. He looks around the stage and counts, making sure he’s got all ten of his boys with him and accounted for, not yet used to being in charge of so many fucking people. 

“Let’s go, hyung.” Someone grabs his arm and drags him, Seungwoo looking down to meet Dongpyo’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Seungwoo smiles, looking behind them to see the others following closely as he’s lead out of the building and towards the bus. Once they’re all seated he does another headcount, Hangyul chuckling at him. 

“We’re all here, hyung. Don’t stress, some of us know how to keep up with other people.” 

“Your group had four members.” Seungwoo raises an eyebrow and Hangyul huffs out a laugh. 

“I didn’t mean me.” He gestures to the front where Wooseok has his head on Seungyoun’s shoulder. “Plus, I had to deal with plenty of other people on the Unit. Not to mention Produce.” 

“True.” Seungwoo nods, getting comfortable and looking out the window. 

He wakes up to a gentle shake to his shoulder, lifting his head to meet Yohan’s cute, wide eyes. 

“Come on, hyung.” He says softly. They’re alone on the bus and Yohan is pouting a little, Seungwoo chuckling softly as his eyes focus on the younger’s lips. He tilts his head forward but Yohan leans away. “Focus, hyung.” He snaps his fingers in the elder’s face. “Let’s get upstairs. You’ll ride in the elevator with me?” 

“Where are the others?” 

“In bed already. Where we should be. Come on.” Yohan practically drags him off of the bus and into the building, leaning him against the elevator wall once they’re inside. 

“Come here.” Seungwoo whines, tugging on Yohan’s hand until they’re pressed together in the corner of the elevator. Yohan graces him with a sweet smile and Seungwoo is overcome with the urge to kiss him but doesn’t get the chance as the elevator dings and the doors slide open. They (read: Seungwoo) stumble towards the dorm, whining as he’s forced to take his shoes off.

“You’re so whiny when you’re tired.” Yohan comments and Seungwoo huffs, falling into the younger’s arms. 

“Carry me to bed, oh prince of mine.” 

“Hyung, you’re like four centimeters taller than me.” He complains, easily lifting the elder boy anyway. He carries him to his bed per his wish, dropping him with a quiet oof. 

“Cuddle with me.” Seungwoo makes grabby hands and Yohan sighs. 

“And what about when Dongpyo wakes up and I’m not there?” 

“He’ll come find us.” 

“Hyung-“

“Yohan-ie.” Seungwoo pouts and sniffles softly, making Yohan sigh again.

“Okay, hyung. Let me go get pajamas on, okay?” He smiles and Seungwoo nods but doesn’t let him leave, grabbing his hand as he walks away. “What is it?”

“Can you kiss me yet?” Seungwoo’s voice is so quiet Yohan barely catches it but he smiles softly. 

“When I get back, okay hyung?” He says and Seungwoo nods, rubbing his face and watching him leave. He makes sure to plug his phone in before laying down, eyes glued to the door to watch for Yohan’s return. 

He’s nearly asleep by the time the younger boy gets back, Yohan chuckling as he shuts the door and turns off the light. He climbs into bed with Seungwoo and maneuvers them into a comfortable position, looking when Seungwoo whines his name. 

“Kiss?” He slurs softly and Yohan can’t help but laugh, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on the elder’s lips.

“Go to sleep, hyung.” He mumbles, kissing his forehead before laying back and falling asleep. 

——

Seungwoo wakes up without Yohan but he isn’t alone, Dongpyo plastered against his side with a small smile on his face. Seungwoo frowns, confused, and looks up when the door opens. 

“Oh good, I was coming to wake you.” Yohan says and Seungwoo hums, reaching for him. The younger gives him a smile and crouches next to the bed, brushing his hair back. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Feeling better?” Seungwoo rasps, clearing his throat. 

“Hyung, you made me carry you to bed.” Yohan laughs, kneeling down on the floor. “And begged me to kiss you like four times.” 

“Hmm, that sounds normal.” Seungwoo chuckles, reaching for the younger’s hand. “I always want to kiss you.” 

“True.” Yohan shakes his head with a small laugh, leaning forward to peck the elder’s lips. “Come on. Wake Dongpyo-ah up and let’s go.” 

“Where are we going?”

“Practice, hyung. I think you’re still not used to actually doing it daily.” Yohan teases and Seungwoo smiles but feels the words in his chest, shifting to wake up the younger boy resting in his arms. 

Seungwoo goes through practice feeling off, much more distracted than he normally is. It gets to the point where Seungyoun takes over for him, leading the practice with ease where Seungwoo had been all over the place. The boy naturally approaches him afterwards, dragging him to walk behind the others. 

“I’m alright. Just distracted today.” Seungwoo admits, Seungyoun humming. 

“What’s got you distracted?” He asks and Seungwoo looks ahead to where Yohan is playing around with Junho, Eunsang laughing along to whatever they’re doing. “You need me to clear the house or-“

“No.” Seungwoo laughs, shaking his head. “No, it’s not that. Just something he said this morning. Kinda got to me.” He shrugs, looking down at the ground. Seungyoun seems to take a moment to think about it before humming again. 

“What’d he say?” He asks and Seungwoo looks up before repeating the conversation. Seungyoun stays silent until he’s finished and for a bit after, taking a deep breath. 

“Oh.” He finally says, Seungwoo looking over at the younger boy. 

“I know it’s kinda dumb-“

“It’s not dumb, hyung. You know I understand full well how you feel. Better than anyone.” He adds the last part quietly, Seungwoo sighing. 

“I know.” He nods. They continue in silence until they reach the doors, the others boys already on their bus. 

“Talk to him. I doubt he meant to hurt your feelings.” Seungyoun says with a tone of finality before walking out, leaving Seungwoo alone in the building with his thoughts. 

Once they reach the dorms he feels a tug on his arm pulling him to the back of the group, separating them both from the others. He turns to meet Yohan’s eyes, wide and curious. 

“What were you and Seungyoun-hyung talking about?” He asks, Seungwoo sighing softly. He leads them away from their dorm and into an adjoining hallway, looking around. “Is it about what I said this morning?” 

“How’d you guess?” 

“You’ve been off ever since I said it. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Yohan strokes his cheek gently. “After I said it I felt bad but you started waking Dongpyo up so I didn’t bring it up, and then after practice hyung tugged you back, and I-“

“Yohan.” Seungwoo cuts him off and the younger looks up at him with raised eyebrows. “It’s okay, baby.” He cups the younger’s face between his hands. “I know you didn’t mean to, it just hurt a little bit.” He admits, stroking his cheekbones. “I’m not mad and I’m over it now. I promise.” 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Yohan says softly, gripping one of Seungwoo’s wrists loosely and leaning into that hand. 

“I know.” The elder says, pulling him into a tight hug. “I know.” He whispers into his hair, pressing a kiss there. They stay like that for a minute before Seungwoo pulls back, smiling at Yohan. “Let’s go inside. I’m hungry.” He says and Yohan agrees, taking his hand firmly.

——

Seungwoo startles awake when his phone starts ringing, lifting his head with a groan. He looks around the living room, wondering where everyone else was and why he was asleep on the fucking couch when his phone rings again and he answers it groggily. 

“_Hey hyung_.” The voice says and Seungwoo smiles, stretching with a groan. 

“Hey Subin-ah.” He coos softly, the younger boy chuckling. 

“_How are you doing, hyung?_” 

“I’m alright. Why are you up?” Seungwoo glances at the time. 01:34am.

“_Just got home._” Subin says and Seungwoo lets out a heavy breath. “_I’ve missed heavy practice. I’m not used to it._” 

“I understand.” Seungwoo rubs his face, squinting in the darkness. “How is everyone?” 

“_Tired. Excited_.” Subin giggles and Seungwoo grins at the sound, looking up when he hears footsteps. 

“Hyung? Who are you talking to?” Yohan sleepily stumbles towards him and Seungwoo catches him as he falls onto the couch. 

“Hey baby. What’re you doing?” 

“Thought you were coming to bed but you never did. Who’s on the phone?” 

“_Hyung?_” Subin asks. “_Should I go?_” 

“You should get some sleep, Subin-ah. I’m keeping up with the comeback, I promise. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

“_Okay Hyung. You get to sleep too. We miss you._”

“I miss you guys too.” Seungwoo bids Subin goodbye before hanging up and turning to Yohan again. “Let’s get to bed, yeah?” He asks and the younger nods, both of them crawling into Seungwoo’s bed. 

“Subin is from Victon, right?” Yohan asks after a moment and Seungwoo nods. 

“Yeah. He’s our maknae.” He smiles, playing with the younger’s hair. 

“You miss them a lot.” 

“I do.” Seungwoo agrees, pressing his face into his hair. “I miss them a lot.” 

“I’m sorry.” Yohan says quietly, lacing his fingers through Seungwoo’s, the elder sighing. 

“It’s okay, baby. I made my decision.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a hard one.” Yohan looks up at him. “Have you talked to Byungchan?” 

“Not recently.” Seungwoo sighs, glancing at the clock. “Get some sleep, love. It’s late.” 

“Okay, hyung.” Yohan easily lets the subject drop, snuggling closer to Seungwoo and closing his eyes. 

Seungwoo can’t find it in him to go back to sleep, wide eyes staring at the ceiling as Yohan sleeps peacefully against his chest. It’s never been one of favorite positions to sleep in but Yohan enjoys it so he’s gotten used to it, yet on nights like these he almost wishes he weren’t so willing to let the younger boy have his way. He glances at the clock and curses quietly, hours passed since his conversation with Subin and only hours remaining until they have to be up again. He quietly slips out of Yohan’s arms, responding to his whine with a soft ‘just going to the bathroom’ to placate the younger boy. He splashes some water on his face and sighs at himself in the mirror, watching the drops slide down his skin. He startles when he hears his phone ping from his room - unsure who could be messaging him this late when the number one person he texts is asleep in his bed. 

_I know it’s late, hyung, but I can’t sleep _

_How are you doing?_

Seungwoo lays back down next to Yohan, wrapping his arms around the younger boy from behind and he holds his phone in front of his own face. He messages Byungchan back with a smile before setting his phone down and letting the exhaustion wash over him, face pressed into Yohan’s hair as the other snores softly. 

And that’s how he wakes up, Wooseok - of all people - in front of their faces as he gently shakes Yohan’s shoulder. 

“Were you two up all night or something?” He asks and Seungwoo sniffs, looking at the time. 

“Something like that.” He answers honestly despite knowing Wooseok’s underlying meaning. “Is everyone else up?” 

“Mostly. Eunsang isn’t feeling well so we’re letting him sleep in and I think Hyeongjun fell back to sleep on the couch while Seungyoun made breakfast but other than that, it’s just you two. We gotta leave in an hour, just letting you know.” 

“Hey.” Seungwoo calls as the younger makes to leave. “Why were you trying to wake Yohan and not me?” He asks and Wooseok sighs from the doorway. 

“You do so much for us, hyung. I wanted to let you sleep in.” He shrugs. “Seungyoun made enough for everyone, but if you don’t hurry Dohyon might eat it all.” 

Once they’re all dressed and ready to go, they leave their dorm to complete their schedules with smiles on their faces. Even Eunsang - who spent the night throwing up - smiles genuinely, snuggling up to Junho’s side every chance he gets. Seungwoo grins proudly at him for finishing the day without a complaint, hugging his shoulders as they walk to the bus. 

“Eunsangie is so strong.” He coos, the younger boy smiling softly and blushing. He looks down at the ground with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. 

“My throat really hurts.” He whispers and Seungwoo nods. 

“I know. Just have to go back to the dorms then you can fully rest. You can rest in the bus too, since it’s about an hour back home.” 

“Okay, hyung. Thank you.” He mumbles and Seungwoo hugs him tighter before letting him get on the bus. The eldest stays until the end, climbing onto the bus last and making sure everyone is accounted for before taking his own seat.

“Hyung.” Minhee says and Seungwoo hums in answer, distracted on his phone. “Hyung I think Dohyon is gonna throw up.” Seungwoo looks up and manages to get a trash can in front of their maknae moments before he throws up, the bus lurching as it starts to move making him groan. 

“Sorry Hyonie.” Eunsang says softly, rubbing his shoulder. 

——

Seungwoo does his best to control the outbreak of disease in the dorms (it’s just the flu, but it feels so much worse) but somehow all of the kids catch it, Seungwoo, Yohan, and Wooseok disinfecting the entire dorm once Dongpyo stops being contagious. They spend a whole day on it, Hangyul and Seungyoun holding the sick ones up in a practice room while they do it. 

“I’m just glad it managed to miss us five.” Wooseok comments once they’re done, all three of them sprawled out on the floor of the living room as they wait for the floors in the other rooms to air out. Yohan huffs in agreement and Seungwoo turns his head to look at him, reaching out and taking his hand. The younger boy startles but squeezes his hand, smiling softly and scooting closer to the eldest. “Don’t start being nasty now. We just got everything clean.” Wooseok whines, standing up. “I’m gonna go shower. Don’t let the kids barge in on me.” 

“Do you wanna shower together?” Seungwoo asks him, amusement clear in his voice. He laughs loudly when Wooseok simply flips him off without turning, Yohan whining softly. “Do you wanna shower together?” Seungwoo asks him instead and he nods, the older laughing as he leans in for a kiss. Suddenly the door bursts open and Hyeongjun whines loudly when he spots them, Hangyul covering his eyes even though he’s already seen. 

“_Hyungs_.” Dongpyo whines and Seungwoo chuckles, standing up and pulling Yohan with him. 

“Sorry guys.” He smiles. “Everything is clean now, but still be careful around each other.” 

“Yes hyung.” They chorus, all of the kids disappearing to their rooms to rest after taking turns being sick. Seungwoo watches as Seungyoun presses himself against Hangyul’s back, draping his arms over his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck. The younger boy huffs softly by accommodates, shifting his weight to allow Seungyoun to rest against him. Yohan tugs on his hand to get his attention again and kisses him once he has it, fingers sliding into the older’s hair. 

“Can we go to bed?” He asks quietly and Seungwoo chuckles. 

“I thought you wanted to shower?” 

“Just wanna sleep.” He shakes his head. 

“Okay baby.” The older agrees, pecking his lips before tugging him to his room by his hand. 

Seungwoo may not know exactly what he got himself into, but he does know that whatever it is, he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
